Start Dating
by LovePeaceEquality20
Summary: Maura and Jane are at a crossroads in their friendship. What will Maura do when Jane decides to move on?
1. Chapter 1

It has certainly been one of those days for Jane Rizzoli. One of those days where very little goes right. The tension of the day from hell had started to settle in her shoulders and neck, causing her to fidget and roll her upper torso from side to side. It was a tell tale sign of stress and anxiety in the normally cool, and calm homicide detective. Dr. Maura Isles noticed instantly.

This insight into the mannerisms and moods of her best friend came as no surprise to the cerebral doctor. It seemed that there was little she didn't notice about the detective. For instance, Maura knew absolutely everything there was to know about Jane's walk, or gait as her medical driven brain phrased it, she knew that Jane always strode with confidence: Head high with her eyes intently focused on the path in front of her, her arms swaying steadily by her side, her hands occasionally journeying upward to her hip to reveal just the tiniest hint of gun and badge. Maura knew much more about Jane. In fact she was certain that she could write an entire novel, with Jane its only subject: Her husky voice, which somehow always dropped a few octaves in the morning, her long, lean musculature and her eyes that shone emotion. Maura also knew that all of these characteristics: the strength of rippling muscles, the confidence with each step, the unwavering focus, the strained vocal chords and of course the gun and the badge- all made for a _very _sexy specimen.

But what she hadn't quite put together yet, is that straight women generally do not notice all of these things about their best friend. The attraction was so tangible, so electric that everyone else in the Boston Police Department could see it- hell they could almost touch it. But for the usually insightful doctor, the awareness was not quite there.

However for Detective Rizzoli, the attraction was so noticeable, so strong that she could almost suffocate from its intensity. She was acutely aware of everything Maura Isles. For starters the clothes, she once told Maura that she always looked as if she was going to step on a runway. And while she usually made fun of the medical examiner for her love of clothes, secretly she adored every piece of clothing that Maura owned. She loved the dresses with the belts that snuggly hugged her midsection and accentuated the curvature that Maura was blessed with, she loved the shoes that made her want to run her tongue languidly from ankle to thigh. Then there was the smile, and her laugh. The innocent nativity, coupled with brazen intelligence and honesty. All of these characteristics made Jane Rizzoli realize that she was done for.

A passionate attraction, and an emotional connection unlike any Jane had experienced before meant that she was for all intensive purposes in love with her best friend. And as most everyone is aware being in love with your best friend-sucks. This unrequited love and awakened curiosity led her to where she is now- sitting in silence on her couch as far away as she possibly can be from her best friend watching some documentary about the human body.

She is broken from her reverie by the beginnings of a rambling from Maura

"You know Jane; the human body is just so exquisite- It's like the greatest team imaginable. I mean the brain and the heart, and the lungs, and the kidneys they all work in unison and…. Are you even listening Jane?"

"Huh? Yeah Maura I'm sorry I'm listening"

"No you weren't Jane. Is something a matter? You have been very distant lately." If Maura was more attuned to her own body, she would have noticed the quickening of her pulse when she asked the question. Undoubtly afraid of the answer. Afraid that something could be wrong with Jane.

However the throbbing of the pulse in Maura's neck did not go unnoticed by Jane.

"Nothing is wrong per say. It's just… can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Jane".

"Um…well I… have you ever thought about being with a woman? Um… like sexually?" This time the hitch in the doctors breath at the question did go unnoticed by the detective who was too busy with her own internal dialogue.

Maura mouth suddenly became very dry

"I…Yes I have. I mean the female body is far superior to the male physique .Aesthetically the female form is like a work of art. And then there is the fact that women are so attuned to each other…and"

"Maura, stop I get it okay?" Maura was know acutely attuned to the fact that Jane had placed her long fingers over the top of her knee effectively silencing her.

"I'm just glad you are okay with it, and I wanted to get your opinion. Because I have thought about being with women my whole life, and I am finally ready to explore that. I am going to start dating women. "

"Oh" Silenced indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Thanks so much to everyone that read, reviewed and added the story to their alerts. I appreciate it so much. I, like so many others, love this pairing. I have read more fanfic than I care to admit but I haven't wrote anything in a long time. Anyway hope that everyone enjoys this story- wherever it might go- and please leave feedback if you can. Good or bad it all helps. Thanks!

The sun had long gone down beneath the clouds and the chill of the Boston night air was formidable. But Dr. Maura Isles still kept running. Logically she knew that if anyone, especially her best friend, was aware that she was out at this time of night they would be less than happy. That was of little concern to her because she had to do something, anything to get her mind off of what had been haunting her for weeks. She was certain that drinking wine on her couch, alone, would do nothing to help her. 'I'm_ going to start dating women'. _ Over and over again, those words have played in her head -definitive huskiness still lacing each syllable.

Shaking her head to try the rid the thought of Jane Rizzoli, Maura tried to focus instead on her running- perfect form of course. For a while it worked and all that could be heard was the pounding of shoes on the pavement. She had decided to wear shoes after Jane had gaffed at her apparel at the marathon. And there she was back to the beginning thinking of Jane again. She had spent a large portion of her time for the past few weeks, thinking about Jane and when she wasn't thinking about her, she was trying to discern why it was that she could think of nothing else. After all she was just her best friend, not her lover. And Maura only remembered thinking of someone as much as she did Jane, when she had a fancied them romantically.

She definitely did not want Jane in that way. Yes, she was attractive, beautiful, and gorgeous even but that was something that everyone noticed. She was strong, supportive, loyal- all qualities that a good friend should have. But what Maura Isles could not chalk up to friendship was the sharp, burning sensation that she felt from her legs to her lungs. She suspected it had little to do with her run and everything to do with the fact that Jane was on a date right now.

She started to slow her pace as she neared the front door of her house. Head down, breathing hard she wasn't really sure how long she had run but she suspected it was miles. The attempt to clear her head and relax had proven to be futile. She had arrived at her house in the same shape she left it in-tense and anxious. Perhaps this is why she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. So when she felt long, slender fingers on her shoulder-she shuddered in fear and recognition. The gasp was audible as she swung around, but she was rendered speechless thereafter. It was amazing how close she was to the other figure. Standing eye to eye, green to brown, lips barely Inches from lips.

"What the hell are you doing Maura?" Jane husked as she took in her friend's rapid breathing, and running gear.

"Isn't it pretty obvious that I was running?"

"Okay smartass, but what I meant is why are you running at 10 o'clock at night? I can't even begin to tell you how dangerous that is. And by yourself at that, the next time you want to go for a run at night will you call me at least?"

Maura said nothing for a while, and instead moved to open the door to her house brushing past Jane who had somehow moved even closer to her. She tried to ignore the jolt she felt.

Walking inside her foyer through to her kitchen she quickly grabbed a bottle of wine, and glass for herself.

"Beer, Jane?"

"Maura." She ground out. Apparently Jane Rizzoli was mad.

"Jane, I'm pretty sure that I am an adult and that I can take care of myself" The clipped shortness of her statement surprised the doctor. Apparently she was mad too.

"Well I guess you can't take care of yourself. If you would think that it's a good idea for you to go out by yourself, in Boston at night."

While Jane was being a bit annoying currently, Maura could not deny that this streak of protectiveness was quite sexy. It occurred to her though that she had no idea why the detective had even shown up at her doorstep in the first place.

"Right Jane. Anyway how was your date with Clara?"

"Claire. And it was wonderful." Maura couldn't help but notice that the detectives eyes, changed with her statement, they seemed to have genuine light in them.

"This was your third date right?"

"MMhm"

"So what are you doing here my friend? Shouldn't you be having hot sex right now?"

"Yes, I could be. I mean we were well on our way…light touches all through dinner, smiles and long gazes over the wine glass…."

"I'm well aware of the mating dance Jane." The Doctor couldn't help but wonder if there could be anything more excruciating than listening to these details.

" Anyway so it's going well through dinner, we go back to my apartment and start kissing, it's nice the best kiss I have ever had for sure. It was crazy really; we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We moved to the couch and..."

"Jane I am sorry but I really don't want the details".

"Why Maura? I always give you details about the guys I date. Is this because it's a woman? Does this bother you because if it does than you are obviously not the person I thought you were." Jane couldn't help the hurt that crept up her throat, if Maura didn't want to be with her that was one thing, but to think that she didn't accept her. Well that hurt.

" Jane, Don't be ridiculous, you know that I have no problem with homosexuality…its just" She couldn't really give voice to why this bothered her so much so she ignored it" I'm sorry, its fine, what happened next?"

"Nothing really, things were progressing but when she suggested we move to the bedroom. I just couldn't do it. I have no idea what happened. I just froze and tensed up. It's like I can't feel, I can't let anyone in."

Maura had never been a religious person, science had ruined that for her, yet she thanked whatever being that was responsible for Jane Rizzoli being here right now instead of in that woman's arms. But the tears she saw pooling in her best friends eyes tempered her joy. Maura moved closer to her friend, noticing for the first time that they were still standing in the kitchen. Opening her arms she wrapped them securely around her taller friend. Jane quickly melted into the embrace, burying her face into the surprisingly strong shoulders of the doctor. The softness of each other's bodies was all that could be felt ;the easy, synchronization of their breaths was all that could be heard. And as the silence enclosed them again, it only felt right to whisper.

"You are the most open, loving person I have ever known". She continued to hold her detective, thinking not for the first time, that nothing could be more perfect than this.


End file.
